youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
CrazeSim
Max (Born: ), better known online as CrazeSim, is a Polish YouTuber who usually works on a Sims Series called PleasantView and does commentary videos and streams on video games. He was born in Katowice, Poland and moved to the UK at the age of 9 and currently lives in Berkshire https://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198139509948/. 'About' CrazeSim/Max is a small YouTuber that created his channel purely to focus on gaming videos, his first video he uploaded on his channel was an ‘Assassins Creed: Unity’ (very popular in 2014) walkthrough that gained under 100 views, to this day he never finished the walkthrough completly. He created his channel on November 25, 2014 under the game 'TheCrazeSim' but later changed the name to 'CrazeSim' but started to upload videos on December 20, 2014. In 8 days, he unexpectedly accumulated over 100 subscribers from his earlier videos, which pursued him to make more but later during early 2015 his channel became more inactive for unknown reasons. He returned in September 2015 with a ‘Goat Simulator’ gameplay video, saying that he’ll commit more time for his channel. He doesn’t have a name for his subscribers but often refers to them as ‘gamers’ he always values his subscribers and often states “What’s really important to me is entertaining you guys and knowing that you guys enjoy my work”. He’s finished doing his GCSE exams as of June 2016 and has never released his exam results. He’s currently attending a unknown college in the UK to pursue a degree in IT. In 2017, he stated that between his job and school work he finds it hard to make videos on YouTube but states that he will still try to continue to make videos on his channel just not as frequently. During mid-2016 his channel started to decline in views and subscribers due to his break to work on passing all his GCSE exams. On New Year’s Day 2016 he tweeted that he’s working on a script for a Sims 2 Series called PleasantView based on the in-game characters. He released the first episode of PleasantView titled ‘Wedding Plans’ on July 5, 2016 and since the release of the series his channel has been doing fairly-well and has been gaining a frequent amount of views and subscribers. 'Trivia' *CrazeSim has never released his last name to his subscribers. *He currently hasn't done any collaborations with any YouTubers. *His most inspirational YouTubers are McJuggerNuggets, Doons99P and PewDiePie. *He had two more channels, one created in May 2014 called 'CrazeSimProductions' and the other made during late 2015 called 'CrazeGaming'. Both are currently inactive. *The first letter of his last name is Z and his real name is Maximilian *At first CrazeSim started to upload 2+ videos every weekend from 2015 to 2016, but later stated to upload his videos on different scedules. *From January to August of 2015 his channel was inactive. original.png|CrazeSim's first profile picture he used for a short period of time Bez nazwy-1.png|CrazeSim's Profile Picture (2014-2015) CSLogo2.png|CrazeSim's Profile Picture (2015-2017) CrazeSimGaming.jpg|CrazeSim's Profile Picture (2017-Present) Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Polish YouTubers